


Un gran infierno se abrirá a mis pies

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, Dark, Denial, F/M, Introspection, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había vuelto del paraíso, pero parecía haber pagado sus días de cautiverio en el peor infierno. Spike seguía mirándo, para entrever en ella un calor que parecía haber perdido para siempre.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 2





	Un gran infierno se abrirá a mis pies

**Un gran infierno se abrirá a mis pies**

Caminaban a través del cementerio de Sunnydale, inseguros sobre lo que hacer. Había merodeado entre las lapides durante horas, pero nada había pasado.

Spike empezaba a preguntarse si de verdad hubiera el peligro que unos demonios los atacara, o si fuera sólo la enésima obsesión del señor Giles.

“Buffy, son las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿no piensas qué si alguien hubiera tratado de matarnos y desmembrarnos lo habría intentado ya?” dijo a la chica, haciendo una mueca. Buffy se paró y se giró a mirarlo, levantando una ceja.

“En primer lugar, es a mí que quiere desmembrar. Soy yo la Cazadora, tú eres sólo un sucedáneo de vampiro.” declaró, con odio. “Y segundo, no tenemos una cita. Tiene tiempo hasta el amanecer para llegar.”

El vampiro la miró, cerró los ojos y los puños. La gana de atacarla se hacía exasperante cuando la chica hacía comentos de ese tipo. Respiró hondo, maldiciendo mentalmente el maldito chip que tenía en el cerebro.

“Y tú, por lo demás, eres un sucedáneo de ser humano. Pero tal vez es mejor que esto no se sepa.” contestó con el mismo odio después de unos segundos. Buffy levantó el puño, dejándolo en medio del aire. Hizo una sonrisita, y sacudió la cabeza.

“Tienes razón, Spike. Es mejor que no se sepa.” se acercó a él, hasta que no fue a unos centímetros de distancia. “Salvo que no quieras ser comida por gusanos. Ambos sabemos qué no podrías reaccionar.” murmuró, suave.

El vampiro hizo un sonido incoherente y le golpeó un hombro, como para mostrarle que se equivocaba.

Fue como si de repente le cedieran las rodillas, una descarga de dolor intenso le recorrió la columna vertebral.

De vez en cuando se iludía de poder controlar esa agonía, dominarla y volver a ser el vampiro que había sido entonces. Sin embargo, cada vez estaba tomado por sorpresa de la tortura que esa cosa le procuraba, aunque pequeño, aunque insignificante.

Cayó pesadamente en las rodillas, apretando las manos en las sienes. En medio de los padecimientos, vio las piernas de Buffy moverse.

Se alejaba, dejándolo a solas con sus tormentos.

~

Volvió a la cripta, maldiciendo. Odiaba cuando se comportaba de esa manera, cuando seguía mintiendo a sí misma, fingiendo que no le importara nada de él.

Cuando tenía éxito de hacerlo dudar que fuera verdad. Pero Spike no podía equivocarse, sabía qué ella estaba parte de su oscuridad, ahora.

Aparecía de noche, como la luna, pero sin su brilla. Mientras los días pasaban, empezaba a parecer más a esos demonios que ya no combatía con el mismo ardor de... _antes_.

Había vuelto del paraíso, pero parecía haber pagado sus días de cautiverio en el peor infierno. Spike seguía mirándo, para entrever en ella un calor que parecía haber perdido para siempre.

No sabía decir bien cuando se hubiera dado cuenta de sentirse atraído por ella. Ni porque su mente siguiera encontrando justificaciones, ocultando palabras que hubieran mostrado demasiado claramente la que no era una banal infatuación.

No que fuera amor. Habría sido más correcto llamarla obsesión, una obsesión que estaba haciendo Spike más débil que fuera ya.

Había empezado a odiar la cazadora cuando se había dado cuenta que sólo mirarla en los ojos lo hacía sentir vivo, por la primera vez después de décadas.

Pasaba las noches caminando de ida y vuelta en la cripta, tratando de hacer callar sus instintos, pero sólo animándolos, atormentándose con esa cara, pequeña e insignificante, que no lo dejaba en paz.

_[Con ella leva el pecado original]_

Y ella sabía. Sabía lo que desencadenaba, conocía de memoria todos los rincones de los tortuosos pensamientos del vampiro. Pero seguía por su camino, sin pararse para pensar en las consecuencias, en lo que podría haber nacido entre ellos. Se presentaba durante las noches cuando el dolor se hacía más fuerte, pidiendo de él sólo el cuerpo.

Spike sabía por qué. No había nada más en él que ella pudiera encontrar de interés. Un corazón que había dejado de latir y un alma disipada en la demasiada sangre derramada por su mano no podían tener atractivo por una mujer como a ella, que había elegido de seguir fingiendo de tener una pureza que ya no le pertenecía. Mentía a sí misma, diciéndose que lo que buscaba en Spike sólo era una diversión momentánea, algo que le hiciera olvidar el paraíso, que la devolviera brutalmente a la tierra, y más abajo, en ese infierno que eran las sábanas de la cripta, caliente sólo con una pasión efímera, fugaz.

Dio un puño contra el muro, lo único que todavía podía atacar sin repercusiones. Se miró alrededor, consciente que el caos a su alrededor no era nada en comparación con lo que sentía adentro.

Sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Antes que ella entrara en su vida, había olvidado de poseer algo que se pudiera llamar interior. Pero ella, esa maldita niña, estaba como si hubiera tenido éxito de hechizarlo, y ahora se hubiera arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

_No seas tonto, Spike. Eres un monstruo, Spike. Quédate lejos de mí, Spike._

Estas sus palabras favoridas, llenas de mentiras en el momento cuando las decía. ¿Quería que estuviera lejos de ella? Había intentado, y lo había hecho. Y luego ella había vuelto cerca, incapaz de encontrar consolación en los que llamaba amigos. Extrañamente, buscaba en él una absolución que estaba segura de no poder obtener.

La absolución por los pensamientos en su mente, la absolución por lo que había ocultado por todos. Y, Spike estaba seguro, la absolución por el odio sin sentido que tenía por todo lo que estaba en ese mundo, en primer lugar por sí misma.

_[Pues ella que es la imagen del gran pecador]_

La noche siguiente, como para demostrar que sus aflicciones no eran el delirio de un loco, ella estaba allí, sentada en una tumba como si ese lugar le perteneciera. Como si todo lo que le hacía falta para sobrevivir fuera la amenaza de una lápida encima a la cabeza. Spike encontraba que la imagen fuera bastante grotesca, si pensaba que hasta unas semanas antes una tumba era su hogar.

Tomó con rabia una botella de ron, llevándosela a los labios. Cuando la miró, vio que la cara de Buffy sólo expresaba asco, como siempre. Levantó una ceja, en aire interrogativa.

“¿Bien? Qué, ¿ahora ni puedo beber ron? Pensaba que me fuera negada sólo la sangre.” le dijo, sarcástico.

“Libre de hacer lo que quieres. Así como yo estoy libre de expresar mi desprecio.” fue su respuesta, seca y determinada, como si por ella fuera una misión humillarlo y menospreciarlo.

Se acercó a ella, golpeando con fuerza una mano contra la pared detrás.

“¿Tu desprecio?” siseó. “Buffy, no eres tan mejor que mí. Ya no.” le pasó un dedo en la mejilla, de manera casi imperceptible. “Aunque tengo que admitir que este lado de ti no me deja indiferente, pero esto creo que lo sepas.” murmuró, antes que ella lo alejara con una patada.

“No tienes el derecho, Spike.” le dijo, en tono neutral. Había perdido también la facultad de enfadarse con él, tampoco la rabia la encendía.

“¿Verdad? Y si yo no tengo el derecho, ¿Quién puedes hacerte ver la ruina hacia que caminas?” le dijo, escupiendo las palabras como si fueran veneno.

Buffy se acercó, con cuidado, los ojos entrecerrados.

“No sabes nada, Spike. Nada de lo que siento, nada de lo que me pasa por la cabeza, nada de lo que me pasó. Métetelo en la cabeza: tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, pues si mi presencia te da problemas, será mejor que me lo digas ahora mismo. Yo te _odio_.” siseó.

El vampiro se salió los ojos frente a su discurso, aunque encontrándolo enteramente sin sentido.

“No me odias, Buffy. Una mitad no puede odiar lo que la hace entera. Y yo soy esto por ti, que lo admitas o no: soy lo que te mantiene a flote, el puente entre la oscuridad y el mundo. Aunque admito que mi mundo no es donde te gustaría pertenecer.” contestó, con una serenidad que lo sorprendió. Ella sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. La observó respirar hondo, antes de volver a hablar.

“Yo soy una sombra, Spike. Tú eres carne y hueso, y no puedes entender lo que siento por mi misma en este momento. Padeciste la muerte como a mí, pero la diferencia es que tú nunca has dejado la tierra. Yo fui enterrada, y no puedes imaginar que significó para mí ser sacada por esa cuna. Aunque cuna de muerte.”

Hacía mucho que no la oía hablar de esa manera, que no tenía la sensación que lo que decía fuera la verdad, una pura expresión de esos rastros de alma que le quedaban. Buffy sufría, y Spike lo sabía bien.

Sin embargo, la novedad era que en ese momento la consciencia se había encendido en ella también.

_[Hoy portará la cruz de nuestro redentor.]_

Sufría por el silencio donde se había encerrado, por las miradas felices de Xander, Willow y todos los demás, seguros de haberle regalado un milagro, ignaros de la verdad.

Se fue despacio a su encuentro, como si fuera un animal de no asustar.

“Buffy... sé qué no puedo entender nada de esto. Pero no veo por qué no tengas que dejarme intentar.” murmuró, arrepintiéndose pronto de haber perdido con tanta facilidad su dureza. Pero no pudo remediar, su mirada estaba desarmante, acompañado por toda la aflicción acumulada en el tiempo.

No cambió su expresión, y se alejó.

“Porque todavía tengo un ser humano dentro de mí, Spike. Y tarde o temprano voy a recuperar todas las partes de mí que perdí.” le miró los ojos, de manera casi violenta. “Tú no tienes humanidad, nunca podrías construir una, aunque puedas intentar.”

Spike bajó los ojos, seguro que lo acababa de decir fuera la pura y cruda verdad.

Él no tenía nada de perder viviendo su vida libertina, hecha de engaños. Ella, en cambio...

_[Por desearla voy a ser un criminal.]_

Se dio cuenta que habría sido bastante egoísta permitirle de quedarse así por siempre, de ser esa creatura profana que se ocultaba en ella, sin posibilidad de vuelta atrás. Llevarla en esa dimensión donde vivía desde hace demasiado tiempo para recordar de donde viniera.

“Vete.” siseó, escudándose con su odio por algo que no quisiera viera al mirarlo.

“Spike...” murmuró, tomando un inseguro paso adelante. Él extendió la mano, como para alejarla.

“No digas nada. No tengo intención de seguir escuchándote. Agoté mi tiempo y...” sonrió, destrozado. “Claro, tú agotaste el tuyo. Supongo que en estos casos sea educado decir ‘sigue tu camino’, ¿me equivoco?” su cara, punzante como miles puñales hundidos en la carne, lo miró de pies a cabeza, antes que decidiera di girarse y salir de la cripta.

Otra vez, se iba. Esa triste habitud empezaba a dejarlo ileso.

Sin embargo, no se iludía. Sabía qué pasado el trauma de la verdad, los dos de ellos iban a cruzarse de vuelta. Sunnydale era demasiado pequeña, el cementerio también, su cripta también.

Sin embargo, tenía la seguridad de unos días de paz, sin torturarse con su presencia, sin que su existir le diera culpa, como ella estaba demasiado buena a dejarle creer.

_Soy un vampiro. Soy una creatura de la noche, soy muerto. Y ella, tarde o temprano, va a volver realmente a vivir, dejándome con un mal sabor en la boca._

Habría dado todo para que los dos de ellos se pudieran atar de una manera que fuera más allá de esa explosión de sentidos, del vínculo carnal que habían compartido, demasiadas veces ya.

Ella, que lo había hecho sentir no cosa, no animal, sino _hombre_. Y luego se había divertido tratándolo como la peor bestia.

Y ahora, ¿Quién era él para poderse conceder el lujo de la esperanza?

Sus ojos se apagaron con esa consciencia. Ya no iba a permitir que Buffy lo hiriera de esa manera tan brutal.

Jamás.


End file.
